The Meeting
by PiptheSnake
Summary: Madeleine's a subject in the Genesis II project, though she doesn't know it. She does know, however, that she is supernatural and that she is dangerous. When an incident at school is twisted into a lie and she is shipped of to Lyle House, how do things work out for her? What makes Rider so different from the other kids? Why are so many supernaturals in one place? R&R! Lot's of OC's


**I'm not abandoning you completely; see? Now; that other story is NOT up for adoption. I will be continuing it at some point. However, this story officially takes priority, what with my inability to finish things. I'll probably jump back and forth between that story and this one so… yeah, just go with it. Please? Now, enough about that.**

**This is story is my characters, my plot, DP storyline (no, plot and storyline are not the same things), DP setting. **

**Enjoy it, please, and review your thoughts for me :)**

**I don't describe my the main character very well, so here's a basic description of her for you.**

**_Madde: shoulder length, light brown hair, grey eyes, pale skin. 5'5 tall, thin. Wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers._**

**Just saying, 'Madde' is pronounced Maddie, since it's her nickname :)**

**Disclaimer -**

**Madde: Why do you have to do this if you own us?**

**Me: Because this story has elements that have been copyrighted.**

**Madde: oh…**

**Sam: I still don't understand…**

**Me: *sighs* Can someone explain?**

**Echo: She doesn't own anything to do with Darkest Powers**

**Sam: … and?**

**Echo: she'll get sued if she doesn't do the disclaimer**

**Sam: … *lightbulb* Ooooohhhh, right; I get it now**

**Ridge: If you get it, tell us what it means**

**Sam: shovelgirl doesn't own the Darkest Powers and has to do the disclaimer unless she wants to get sued?**

**Me: Good boy. Here's your cupcake :) **

**Sam: CUPCAKES!**

**However, I do own the characters that I made up. They are of no relation to people that I actually know; I got a baby naming book, opened to a random page and put my finger in a random place, then closed my eyes and let that name become a person and added traits to them. Got it? I know none of these people (Characters: HEY!) ****_in real life_****. They are my friends in my head, though.**

**Now, READ!**

"Get your butt down here NOW, Madeleine!" shouted our nanny. I'd given up on remembering all their names by now. There'd been Carla, Genevieve, Luciana and about twenty more. We were always moving; dad was a business man. I was always the quiet new girl, staying at the back and trying to not get noticed. I'd stopped making friends. It was too much trouble to remember to write to and call so many people.

An air-horn sounded at my door. With my sensitive hearing, it made my ears ring. I growled at the offender, the nanny, standing at the door with a smug smirk on her face. I bared my sharp teeth at her, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She was about twenty four, with long blonde hair and a perfect appearance. She was incredibly pretty.

"Up," she ordered sternly, "now."

Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen, and I finally dragged myself away from the pull of the bed. The bacon was beckoning. I couldn't be bothered to get dressed for the moment, and my stomach insisted that food be ingested as fast as possible.

A boring morning that you don't need to hear about, I ended up on the dreaded school bus and on my way to AR Gurney. It's an art school; I'm studying creative writing. Heartbeats thumped steadily around me, reminding me just how different I was. I don't have my own.

The yellow monstrosity finally stopped, and I was first off the bus. The smells coming from the people around me were absolutely atrocious. It was all I could do not to run away, holding my nose. But that would give me away, and I couldn't do that.

"Please proceed to the main hall immediately!" shouted teachers over the noise of the thousands of students. I raised my eyebrow.

_Well, this is new_ I thought to myself. I moved towards the hall, apparently the only student who had heard.

Principal Danvers was waiting on the stage. He flashed a smile my way when I entered, alone. I shrugged, taking my seat in the back row. He furrowed his brows ever so slightly. All students found his smile contagious. Why hadn't I smiled back? Meh, I could care less what he thinks.

Slowly, very slowly even, students began to make their way into the hall, sitting where they wanted, far away from me. They thought I was weird, their subconscious knew I was a dangerous predator. Works for me.

"Today we are having a group form," said Mr Danvers. A collective groan could be heard from the majority of the student body. I just tuned everything out.

Lessons passed quickly, and eventually it was lunch time. The cafeteria was crowded, as usual, so I just grabbed lunch and went to my normal spot.

Sitting high in the branches of the schools oldest tree, I munched away as I read _Slated_. I couldn't wait for the next book, _Fractured_, so I was reading this one over and over again, absorbing as much as I could.

"Hey, new girl!" shouted a snide voice from below me. I ignored it, as usual. Normally, they went away. They were the cheerleading team, and they were annoying as hell.

"New girl, we're talking to you!" shouted the voice again, angrier. A small rock flew past my face. Oh no they didn't. I shot them my best glare. She smirked, glad to have gotten my attention.

"What are you doing in a tree?" she asked. I growled and went back to my book. She threw another rock, but this time I expected it. I caught it with one hand and threw it back. It landed at her feet. The rest of her squad gasped in outrage; how dare some 'freak' throw something at one of their own.

"I know why," interrupted a smooth, male voice. Another of my pet peeves. Jonathon Morgenstern **(A/N: I couldn't help it; he's just too perfect. Sadly, I do not own Jonathon, he belongs to Cassandra Clare)** was the captain of the football team. Black hair and eyes along with perfectly tanned skin and a killer smile made him a hit with the ladies. He was an asshole.

"She's so dumb that she's reverted to a more primitive form," he said. The girls giggled raucously.

I clenched my fists. _Count to ten_. _Calm down_. They continued laughing, throwing rocks (with terrible aim). _Better make that ten hundred_. I continued counting, closing my eyes, letting the anger fall away. I'm dangerous; I can't get angry.

"What? Too dumb to talk?" he continued. My eyes flew open. I had had enough.

I jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, fangs extended and claws at the ready. They noted the startling changes with surprise.

"You wanna say that again?" I said in a strange sound. It was sort of a hiss/growl combination. Jonathon recovered first, taking a few steps closer with a cocky grin.

"You can't hurt me, little girl," he sneered. I narrowed my eyes,

"You wanna test that?" I hissed. He laughed, but his heart was pounding far too hard.

"Oh look, it's trying to communicate," he joked. I snapped. I lunged forward, and he barely had time to be surprised before I was throwing him into the tree. He hit it hard, and I heard his back crack. It snapped me out of my anger, and immediately guilt flooded through me.

_No, not again_ I pleaded in my mind. _Get up, get up, get up!_ I begged him. He didn't move.

The girls twittered behind me. A teacher ran up.

"What happened?" she asked, panting.

"The new girl just came up to Jonathon and threw him into a tree!" screeched the lead of the squad. My jaw would have dropped, but I didn't want my fangs to show. The teacher turned to me shocked, before running off to get an ambulance.

I sat by my tree, thinking, as the ambulance pulled up. I listened as the doctor gave the report.

"He may recover," he said sadly, "but this young man will never walk again," the guilt crashed down on me. This was the second time this had happened. I had permanently disabled two people in a rage. Mr Danvers looked at me sadly, pulling out his phone.

"We've got a student here who needs to be there immediately," he said. The tinny voice was too quiet for me to hear.

"No, isolated," he ordered. A short response, and he nodded.

"Yes, that's good," a few more seconds of talking on his mobile before I heard the tone and he snapped it shut.

"You're going to a group home," he informed me. I shrugged my shoulders. At this point in time, I couldn't really care. He knelt down beside me.

"This is the second incident in the past four years; you need help," he said sadly. I just shrugged again. He sighed, frustrated, as he got up. After a few minutes, a car pulled up, and a couple of women got out. A thin, ratty looking lady and a thin, sour looking woman with a tube of sedative in her hand. She came up and jabbed it into my arm, pushing the yellowy liquid into my system.

Years of experience had told me that it was best to play along in these situations; sure, it had no effect since I didn't have a pulse to carry it around my body, but I had to pretend it did or I'd raise suspicions. I slumped forward, eyes cracked open only slightly. I was born a creature of stealth; if I didn't want them to know something, they wouldn't know.

I was carried by about three men; I might not be big, but I'm still heavy. The thin, sour lady was going on and on about something pointless until I caught a single word that made me incredibly worried. She had said 'supernaturals'. I couldn't listen any closer, but these ears don't lie to nobody.

The van ride was nice enough. Pillows, blankets. Ok, blankets weren't needed. I'm like a mini furnace as it is. But even though it was too hot, I was still comfortable. They carried me upstairs and laid me in a bed. Everything was normal, until I felt something foreign. The nurses had left, but there was a presence outside my door that I could sense above normal. I opened my eyes, looking towards it.

Standing there was probably the creepiest person I'd ever met. She had incredibly pale skin, and black hair that made it seem even whiter. Her eyes were the palest blue you could imagine and then some. She was maybe a little shorter than I am, and incredibly skinny and fragile looking. Her eyes were fixated on me, pale lips parted slightly as though she was trying to figure something out.

"You're not human," she said simply, her voice melodic and soft. I bared my teeth, fangs extended.

"You're right," I hissed. I was angry at being discovered. She spread her palms, bowing her head but never letting her eyes leave mine.

"You're supernatural; I can feel it," she said quietly. I was on my feet, ready to attack, fangs grazing my lower lip.

"I am too," she said quietly. I sniffed the air and listened. Nothing smelled or sounded off. Her heartbeat was strong and she smelled normal, but something pressured me.

I light tension in the back of my mind insisted on something that I couldn't quite reach.

"You're not living; I can sense it," she said. It made sense.

"You're a Necromancer," I hissed. I still wasn't happy. She nodded, dark hair falling forward over her shoulder.

"And you're a vampire,"

"Not quite," I said, less hostile. My fangs slid back into place, hidden, replaced by simple human teeth. Well, human teeth with a little extra for the bite.

She lifted her head, looking me square in the eye, head tilted gently as she studied me.

"No, not quite," she breathed.

"Lunch time!" called a voice that was unfamiliar to me. Walking out the door, I followed the Necromancer girl.

"Hello Echo!" exclaimed a pudgy old lady with curly grey hair and broad hips.

"I haven't seen you all day!" her eyes landed on me, following slowly. Her mouth opened slightly, but she didn't say anything. I was led to the table, and sat down on the Necromancer girl's left.

A group of teens came running into the room all at once, eager for food. They stopped when they saw me.

"She wasn't supposed to arrive until tonight," pouted a girl with long red hair. She was shorter than me by about three inches, and was thing but muscly. Her brown eyes, although pretty, were cold and hard. This girl was not nice.

"Be nice, Ellen," scolded the lady who had greeted the Necromancer girl. I girl with blonde hair that stopped about half-way down her back and pretty hazel eyes smiled apologetically at me. She was wearing all purple with white volleys, and was roughly the same height as the Necromancer girl.

Two boys, same height and build, stood behind them. One of them had shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes, though, where the other had sparkling blue. Both had pale skin, as though they didn't get out much, and t-shirts to match their eyes. Dark blue jeans and black volleys adorned the lower half of their bodies. The one in blue didn't smell like the others, and that wasn't right.

"Where is that boy?" muttered the lady who had called lunch, moving towards the sound of the television. She returned moments after, leading a frustrated looking boy who was apparently the youngest. He was an average height and build, with wavy brown hair, greeny-blue eyes and black square glasses. He wore a red t-shirt and dark brown cargo shorts, with white sneakers on his feet. He huffed, before his eyes landed on me. He smiled warmly.

"Please introduce yourselves Madeleine, lunch will arrive in five minutes," instructed the nurse. I rolled my eyes as she left. The five teenagers seated themselves around the table, seeming to have cliques like you would in a normal school. The girls sat together on the right, and the boys on the left.

"Hi Madeleine!" greeted the boy who was brought in late, holding out his hand. I didn't shake it.

"It's Madde," I said, annoyed. I hate my name. He looked a tad downhearted, but that's life.

"Well, then, Madde, welcome to the horror of Lyle House," said the boy with blonde hair mockingly, bowing slightly. They guy next to him rolled his eyes.

"Stop being an idiot, Ridge," he said, smirking as he popped 'Ridge' on the back of the head.

"Hey!" exclaimed aforementioned boy as he was hit, scowling at the boy sitting next to him, who had his blue eyes averted and was investigating a crack in the ceiling, perfectly innocent.

"Give it a rest, you two," sighed the girl with the blonde hair. Her friend, the one who was clearly not nice, just huffed and crossed her arms.

"You were supposed to be introducing yourselves," I reminded them. They looked up at me, stopping what they were doing.

"Right!" said the boy with glasses. "I'm Sam Gadman, and I'm 14," he said, holding out his hand again. I glared at it, and he dropped it quickly.

"Rider Mandel," said the boy with the blue eyes, "I'm fifteen and, rather unfortunately, this bozo's twin," he said, gesturing to the boy with blonde hair, who grinned goofily.

"Yeah, but you love me for it," he said, earning another thwack on the head. "I'm Ridge Mandel, and I'm pretty sure you can guess how old I am," he said, winking.

"I'm Tara Davis, and I'm 14," said the girl with the blonde hair, just as excitedly as Sam had.

"I'm Ellen Emerson, I'm 16," said the girl who I didn't like. She glared at me.

"Echo Jay," said my friend, "I'm 15," she looked at me.

"New girl, introduce yourself," snapped Ellen after a moment of silence. I glared at her.

"Madde Cyril, 15," I said.

We sat in silence for what felt like ages. Ellen glared at me, Ridge watched me, Rider watched Ridge, Sam watched Echo, Echo stared out the window, off in her own world. I looked at my feet.

The smell of casseroles wafted into my nose, and I perked up. Mistake on my half.

"What?" asked Ellen suspiciously. I shook my head. I was hungry and I could smell food. A truck pulled up on the driveway.

"Food's here!" called the old nurse. About time. The whole group stampeded to the front door. Ellen got there first, pushing people over to get to the front. I was right behind her; let her do all the hard work of getting to the front, then take the spoils.

"You can go first, Madeleine, dear," she said kindly. I grabbed as many as I could and ran to the table. I was inhaling my food as the rest of them came into the room.

"Pig," muttered Ellen. I shot her the evil eye and ate faster. I was hungry. If I didn't get enough food… I don't like thinking about what might happen. All I can say is that what happens is not pleasant.  
"How much can you eat?" asked Ridge in awe. I shrugged. More than this. His brother was shovelling similar amounts into his mouth, just as fast. I'd have to raid the kitchen later.

After lunch, we were free to do what we wanted as long as it didn't break the rules. I curled up in the media room with a book whilst Sam watched TV. The best thing they had was _The Boy In Striped Pyjamas_, which I hadn't read before but wouldn't take me long to finish. After maybe half an hour, quiet footsteps came down the hall, a strong heartbeat accompanying them. It was a guy, I could tell that. They moved into the kitchen, which reminded me of my small lunch. I was nearly finished the book.

Placing it down on the table, I rose and made my way to the kitchen. There was that strange smell again; the one that was different from everyone else's. Moving as quietly as I could, I entered to see Rider with his head in the pantry. I decided to give him a scare.

A tiny smirk on my face, a stood behind him, just far enough that he wouldn't stand on me, but close enough to freak him out. He turned, but didn't jump. I scowled.

"Get out of my way," I growled at him. He stood aside, a smirk now on his face. How had he known I was there?

I heard him move up behind me, trying to scare me like I had to him. I smirked. I shuffled around in the cupboard a little longer.

"Don't even bother," I said, loud enough for him to hear. His heart rate jumped for a moment before calming and moving away. Good boy.

"What are you?" he asked suddenly. I whipped around, dropping the graham crackers.

"What did you say?" I asked, dangerously. He looked me in the eye.

"What. Are. You?" he said slowly. I growled quietly, trying to keep my weapons in check and not give myself away.

"I'm human," I said through gritted teeth, "what makes you think I'm anything else?"

"You sme –" he stopped short. I what?

"I what?" I hissed. He looked away, his heart beat accelerating nervously.

"Nothing," he muttered. Nothing my butt. He was going to say something. He left in a hurry, his already quiet footsteps fading to silence.

I returned to the media room, where Sam was still transfixed by the glowing screen, to read my book. As I picked up where I left off, I kept thinking. Rider's strange scent, the way his footsteps are far too quiet. He eats almost as much as I do. As I finish the last page, one thought crosses through my mind.

What is Rider?

**Well? Should I continue? I'm going to anyway, but I want your opinions. Please? Just a few minutes to type and post a review really makes my day better :) No flames though, I don't like flames.**

**So, have you figured out what everyone is? You probably won't, but I hope that will keep you reading :)**

**Please review; I'll update soon.**

**~shovelgirlERB000**


End file.
